


Chantaje

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Drama & Romance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Favores sexuales a cambio de su seguridad. Tómalo o déjalo, cariño. Es eso o recoger sus pedazos esparcidos por todo el 221B” </p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentiras

\---Llamada entrante. Remitente: BLOQUEADO---

(…)

“¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿Acaso eres tan obvio?”

_“Soy humano, dulzura. Necesito amor de vez en cuando.”_

“Si necesitas amor, estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.”

_“Lo sé, lo sé. Tú solo tienes ojos para tu mascota. Sin embargo, sé que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Ni siquiera tú podrías ser tan santurrón, Sherly.”_

“No permitiré que me llames así, te lo advierto.”

_“Aquí el de las advertencias soy yo, Holmes ¿o es que todavía no te quedó claro? Puedo matarlo y ni siquiera te enterarías. Puedo hacerle tanto daño que hasta alguien como él suplicaría la muerte. Y puedo hacerlo en un tronar de dedos. Así qué ¿vas a aceptar o seguirás fingiendo que tienes alguna elección?”_

“…”

_“Tick tock, corazón. Mi tiempo vale oro.”_

“Está bien.”

_“¡Magnífico! Mandaré uno de mis hombres a recogerte en cinco minutos. Ven desarmado y dispuesto. Tengo algunas reglas que quiero que sigas.”_

“Tengo algunas condiciones que-“

_“¡NO! A partir de ahora, soy YO el que da las órdenes. A partir de ahora, tu lindo trasero me pertenece. Así que más te vale cooperar.”_

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

_“Hasta que me aburra. O hasta que se congele el infierno. Lo que pase primero.”_

“Obviamente.”

_“Eres muy altanero, gatito. Habrá que amaestrarte.”_

“Dudo que puedas hacerlo.”

_“Dudo que tengas elección. Te tengo en mis manos y lo sabes, Sherlock… o lo sabrás.”_

\---Llamada finalizada---

***

_1) Vendrás a mi cuando te llame. Sin objeciones y sin importar lo que estés haciendo, o a quién se lo estés haciendo._

—Supongo que no importa si estoy en medio de un caso —aventuró el detective.

—Supones bien —confirmó Moriarty.

_2) Vendrás lo más rápido posible. Esperarás dónde te lo indique e irás hacia donde se te ordene. Sólo tomarás los transportes que se te concedan y no tratarás de investigar ni hacia dónde vas ni dónde estás ni cómo puedes salir de allí._

—¿Debo esperar acaso un carruaje cada vez que el _amo_ requiera mis servicios? —preguntó Sherlock, imprimiendo desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Oh, por favor! Lee todo el maldito documento y terminemos con esto. Creo que la próxima será tu favorita. —Una sonrisa sádica surcando su rostro.

_3) Cada instante que estés en mi presencia, desde que llegues y hasta que te vayas, deberás comportarte como si no hubiera nada en este mundo que quisieras hacer más que follarme. Cero insultos o sobrenombres despectivos, a menos que sean necesarios durante el sexo. Cero miradas de odio y/o desprecio. Cero referencias a mis “crímenes”. Cero sarcasmos. Cero objeciones._

—Quieres que me convierta en tu _perra_ —estableció Sherlock, apuntando a la única conclusión posible.

—Básicamente —concedió Moriarty, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego? —preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

—Trueno los dedos y tu perrito faldero hace _boom_ —dijo el criminal, en un tono casi infantil—. ¿No sería lindo llegar 221b y encontrarlo desparramado por todo el piso?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Sherlock, sabiendo la honestidad en las palabras del psicópata sentado frente a él. Decidió que estaba perdido. Por ahora.

—¿Quiere comenzar de una vez, _señor_ Moriarty? —quiso saber, humillantemente resignado.

—Ummm… ¡Nah! —negó James, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—. Ahora no estoy de humor. Cuando necesite de tus atenciones, lo sabrás. Puedes retirarte —concluyó, apuntando hacia la salida.

Sherlock asintió, mirándole con desprecio por última vez hasta dentro de quién sabría cuánto tiempo. A partir de ese momento tendría que actuar como si en verdad _deseara_ a ese lunático. Más le valía comenzar a preparar su pantomima.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Moriarty le llamó de nuevo, en un tono un par de octavas más bajo que el acostumbrado. Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para verle.

—Ah, y Sherlock, querido, a partir de ahora no soy Moriarty. Soy _Jim_.

Sherlock rechinó los dientes y giró el pomo de la puerta, saliendo de esa oficina de una maldita vez.

***

_“Tus servicios son requeridos, un auto te esperará dos cuadras al este en cinco minutos. Dale mis recuerdos al doctor. —JM”_

Sherlock leyó el mensaje con rapidez, apenas frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras cerraba el teléfono móvil y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su abrigo del perchero.

—¿Lestrade? —preguntó John desde el sillón, con la laptop abierta sobre su regazo.

—Mycroft —mintió Sherlock, anudando la bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello—. Volveré en un par de horas.

—Ajá —asintió John, con la mirada de nuevo fija en la pantalla.

Sherlock le miró una vez más, recordándose por qué hacia esto aún después de varios meses. Por qué se dejaba chantajear de forma descarada por el consultor criminal. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la calle.

***

—Adelante.

Sherlock empujó un poco la puerta e ingresó al lugar, registrando cada detalle. Una habitación grande, circular y con iluminación bastante tenue le dio la bienvenida. Las luces dispuestas para ofrecer tonos rojizos y naranjas medianamente oscuros, varios objetos -sin duda de índole sexual- colgando de las paredes. A su derecha una larga mesa de madera coronada con todo tipo de accesorios y juguetes. Al fondo una enorme cama con sábanas blancas, probablemente de seda, y cubierta con un par de doseles. A su izquierda un gran espejo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared. Y en medio de toda la escenografía, Jim Moriarty, en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y un traje de diseñador color gris plomo.

—Hola, Sherly, cariño ¿Me extrañaste? Pensé que ya no vendrías —dijo el criminal, levantándose de un salto para ir al encuentro del detective, con un pequeño puchero en su labio inferior.

—Nos vimos hace un par de días, Jim. Difícilmente me ha dado tiempo de extrañarte —respondió Sherlock mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Un par de días son demasiado tiempo ¿no crees? —Replicó Jim, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del otro y acercándose más—. Demasiadas horas sin tenerte dentro de mí —declaró, en un susurro ronco pero bastante audible.

Esta era, sin duda, la peor parte de todas. La parte en la que el desquiciado de Moriarty lo trataba como si Sherlock en verdad fuera su amante, como si él estuviera en ese lugar por propia elección. Las habilidades naturales del detective le habían facilitado la tarea de fingir frente a Jim, ya que esconder sus sentimientos y mostrar una máscara moldeada a placer siempre se le había hecho sencillo. Eran las respuestas físicas las que más le costaban, pero afortunadamente también había encontrado un método para eso.

—Pues habrá que hacer algo para recuperar el tiempo perdido —declaró Sherlock, sus ojos fijos en los grandes orbes color café.

—Uy, sí. Habría que hacer algo. Y rápido —aseguró Jim. Sus manos bajando rápidamente desde los brazos del detective hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Tiró de ellos para acercar a Sherlock más a su cuerpo, atacando su boca y tomando el labio inferior del detective entre sus incisivos.

Sherlock cerró los ojos instantáneamente, correspondiendo de manera efusiva. Su mente ubicando esas determinadas imágenes mentales que le permitían fingir deseo por el consultor criminal con bastante facilidad. Una vez encontradas, la libido del detective se activó como un switch, haciéndole gemir dentro del beso. Sus manos, antes rígidas sobre los costados de sus muslos, ahora vagaban por el cuerpo de Jim, arañando su espalda por encima del costoso traje y palpando su camino hasta el plexo solar.

Las hábiles manos del detective comenzaron a desabotonar el traje de Jim, sus bocas librando una batalla en la cual ninguno quería ser dominado. Removió la prenda con facilidad, dejándola caer en el piso al tiempo que se ocupaba en desabrochar la camisa. A Jim le gustaban las cosas rápidas y rudas, y eso encajaba perfecto en los planes de Sherlock, pues le permitía terminar sus sesiones de manera expedita. Mientras más rápido le desvistiera, más rápido estaría de regreso en la calle Baker.

Sherlock tiró de la camisa hasta retirarla del cuerpo de Jim, quién soltó una risita por tan rudo movimiento. Abandonó los labios de Jim para atacar su cuello, mordiendo de manera un poco tosca, sabiendo que dejaría marcas visibles que al consultor criminal le encantaba portar. Bajó sus manos hasta los costosos pantalones y los desabrochó, comenzando a descender entre lamidas y mordidas desde el cuello, pasando por las clavículas, el torso y el estómago. Sherlock se arrodilló frente a Jim, sus manos en la cinturilla del pantalón, deslizándolo hacia abajo con indiscutible lujuria, para descubrir que el hombre no llevaba ropa interior. Su erección ya completamente despierta frente al rostro del detective.

Jim se retorció en anticipación, colocando sus manos sobre los suaves rizos del moreno y tirando un poco para hacer que levantara la mirada. Sherlock le miró y sonrió con lascivia, terminando de desvestirlo, dejándole desnudo ante él.

—Veo que alguien está ansioso hoy —dijo Sherlock, con voz ronca. Su aliento caliente rozando el miembro del criminal.

—Te dije que dos días eran demasiado tiempo —respondió Jim, encogiéndose de hombros, con gesto de niño pequeño.

—¿Quieres que me ocupe de esto? —preguntó, utilizando sus ojos para señalar la erección frente a él.

—Nah —negó el criminal. Tiró de los rizos negros hacia sí, haciendo que Sherlock se levantara del piso, acercando el rostro del detective al suyo—. No quiero preámbulos. Te necesito dentro de mí ahora mismo.

Jim atacó sus labios de nuevo. Dientes y lenguas por todos lados, arrancando gemidos de ambas partes. Sherlock acunó el rostro de Jim y tomó el control, haciéndole inclinarse hacia atrás para compensar la diferencia de altura. Jim soltó los rizos negros y se dedicó a acariciar la espalda ancha y definida del detective por encima de su traje, imprimiendo presión con sus dedos y bajando desde los hombros hasta el hueco de la cadera, para luego descender completamente y apretar ese trasero respingado. Sherlock rompió el beso y sonrió de medio lado, viendo al otro hombre directamente a los ojos. Esto iría más rápido de lo que había esperado y eso era perfecto.

—Como prefieras —sentenció, separándose un poco para comenzar a desvestirse de una buena vez.

Tan pronto sus manos soltaron el primer botón de la chaqueta, Jim le propinó un sonoro manotazo. Sherlock le miró, interrogante.

—Nah-ah, sexy. Conserva la ropa —explicó, alejando las manos del detective de sus botones—. Verte de traje me calienta de una manera que ni siquiera te imaginas. Te hace ver… más dominante.

—¿Quieres que te domine?

—Quiero que sometas, me folles y me hagas rogar piedad hasta desfallecer. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar esta noche.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas, podría hacerse realidad.

—Promesas, promesas.

Esa era la señal, y Sherlock la conocía. Tomó a Jim por la nuca, apretando un poco, lo acercó a su rostro y le besó con violencia, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que pudo sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en sus papilas. Rompió el beso de manera tan intempestiva como lo había comenzado, un hilo de saliva y sangre entre ambas bocas.

—Te dije —habló, en un tono bajo y erótico— que debías tener cuidado con lo que deseabas.

Sherlock chocó su boca contra la de Jim una vez más, apenas un segundo, para luego separarse y obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas ante él. Jim se dejó someter, una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios. Sin esperar las órdenes de Sherlock, se puso en marcha: desató el pasador del cinturón del detective -solo lo necesario, bajó la bragueta y lo desnudó apenas lo suficiente para liberar su erección y poder tomarla entre una de sus manos. La miró con deseo, como un niño mira un dulce, y luego miró hacia el detective una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —ronroneó.

—Métela en tu boca y no pares hasta que te lo ordene. —Jim sonrió de nuevo, alineó su cabeza con el miembro del detective y lo tomó entero.

Sherlock profirió un gemido ahogado, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el cuello debido a la sensación. Odiaba que esto se sintiera tan bien, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos físicos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo -no era como si no lo hubiera intentado. Sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, mientras más reacciones físicas presentara de manera automática -gracias a los procesos de su cerebro reptil y sistema límbico- y sin tener que apelar a su conciencia presente, mucho mejor para él y su denigrante charada.

Moriarty comenzó a trabajar el miembro del detective de manera lenta y experta, aplicando presión en los sitios adecuados, evitando el uso de sus dientes y sin escatimar en fluidos. La saliva del criminal se mezclaba con el líquido pre seminal, lubricando cada vez más la erección de Sherlock. Con un rápido escaneo del lugar por parte de moreno, el objetivo de las dedicadas atenciones de Jim con respecto a su pene fue más que evidente. Sherlock decidió dejarse de preámbulos y pasar a la acción, al ser eso lo que Jim en verdad buscaba.

—Suficiente —dijo, con calma. Una mano en el cabello de Jim para impedirle el movimiento—. Levántate.

Jim obedeció, mirándolo con lascivia, con el rastro de sus recientes acciones regado por toda la barbilla y sin que él hiciera ningún gesto para retirarlo. La habitación estaba llena de toda clase de juguetes y accesorios, pero Sherlock sabía que las intenciones del consultor criminal no se inclinaban hacia ese lado, al menos no de momento. El detective le guió a la cama con una mano en su pecho hasta que le tuvo en la orilla del colchón y luego le empujó un poco más hasta hacerlo sentarse.

Instantáneamente, Jim se estiró en la cama y alzó las piernas, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando los talones en el borde. Sherlock se posicionó entre ellas, una mano masajeando su húmeda erección, dirigiéndola sin perder demasiado tiempo hasta la entrada del Jim y rozándola con la punta.

—La quieres de una vez, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó Sherlock, conociendo el gusto de Jim por el lenguaje soez durante sus encuentros.

—Sí —respondió el otro entre jadeos—. Te necesito dentro. Necesito que me folles. No quiero esperar más.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Dame lo que necesito… La quiero… Dámela... Por favor.

La palabra mágica. Sherlock dejó de lados los juegos y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocándose sobre el criminal pero sin tocarle, con los pies firmemente en el piso y con su erección aún empuñada. Se alineó con el cuerpo de Jim y le penetró de un único movimiento, hundiéndose en esa calidez conocida y atrayente, pero a la vez tan vacía. Jim abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, con un grito ahogado en su garganta y del cual sólo se pudo escuchar un leve gruñido. Sus manos estaban firmemente aferradas a la sábana, y sin perder el tiempo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse.

Sherlock comenzó a embestir contra Jim de manera lenta y profunda, buscando la próstata del criminal en cada estocada. Sus manos apoyadas en la cama, a cada lado del rostro del otro. Su boca ligeramente abierta para poder respirar por ella, sus ojos fijos en Moriarty y su mente recreando ciertas imágenes que le ayudaban a responder en estos casos. Las piernas de Jim se enroscaron apretadamente en su torso y Sherlock soltó un quejido, la entrada del criminal sintiéndose ahora más estrecha debido al ligero cambio.

—Ah, ¡Carajo! ¡Así, Sherlock, así! —profirió Jim, su espalda y cuello arqueados a la vez que lanzaba repetidamente su cabeza contra el colchón.

Sherlock decidió embestir con más fuerza, mientras que las manos del criminal vagaban por sus hombros, clavando las uñas en ellos tan fuerte que el detective agradeció haber tenido aún la ropa puesta. En determinado momento, Jim pareció perder las fuerzas para asirse a Sherlock, provocando que sus piernas bajaran y que la estrechez en el miembro del moreno se redujera. El detective no podía permitirse disminuir la intensidad del encuentro, por lo que tomó las piernas del criminal consultor ente sus brazos y las subió hasta que los pies de este reposaran sobre sus hombros aún vestidos. Sherlock se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y comenzó a arremeter marcando un ritmo profundo y vicioso, golpeando la próstata de Jim cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritaba Jim de manera descontrolada, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y brazos arriba, sujetando las sábanas de seda como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los gemidos y alaridos de Moriarty llenaban la habitación, mientras que de Sherlock sólo se escuchaban jadeos y gruñidos amortiguados. Por mucho que el detective fuese capaz de manejar las reacciones de su cuerpo, los sonidos involuntarios eran su némesis. Emitir demasiados sonidos de placer era algo que jamás se permitiría, no en esta situación, no con Jim como espectador y receptor.

Exponerse a tal extremo de descontrol como aquel evidenciado por los quejidos sexualessería como rebajarse aún más ante su condición de víctima de chantaje. Dejar que Moriarty escuchara todo lo que las sensaciones físicas clamaban por sacar de él significaría dejarle ganar la silenciosa batalla, y Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a tal atrocidad. Gracias a Dios los fuertes y desvergonzados graznidos provenientes de la boca del criminal resultaban bastante útiles a la hora de ocultar su propio semi mutismo.

Jim maldijo un par de veces más, impulsando sus caderas imposiblemente más cerca del detective. Sus manos dejaron las sábanas y bajaron hasta el cuerpo de Sherlock, palpando su camino desde los rizos oscuros, resbalando por sus hombros y torso, hasta llegar a su vientre. Descendió un poco más, estirándose hasta alcanzar lo que buscaba. Tiró de ello y lo ondeó frente a Sherlock, triunfante.

—¿Ahora si quieres que me desvista? —quiso saber Sherlock, ralentizando un poco sus movimientos y observando su propio cinturón de cuero negro balancearse frente a sus ojos.

—Nop… Algo mejor —respondió Jim, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Moriarty pasó el cinturón por detrás de su cuello, para luego tomar los extremos y colocarlos delante de su rostro, estirando los brazos. Pasó el extremo romo por dentro de la hebilla y tiró de éste con delicadeza, quedando su cuello atrapado dentro del accesorio. Una sonrisa viciosa se extendió por sus labios mientras alargaba el extremo del cinturón hacia una de las manos de Sherlock.

—¿Quieres que lo tome? —preguntó este, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Te dije que tenía ganas de jugar —declaró Jim, componiendo un gesto inocente.

Sherlock se inclinó más hacia adelante, tomando el extremo del accesorio con una mano mientras colaba la otra por detrás de la espalda de Jim, alzándolo hasta hacerlo quedar semi sentado y con las piernas de nuevo reposando a los costados del detective. Es bien sabido que ese tipo de prácticas suelen ser bastante arriesgadas y lo que menos necesitaba Sherlock en esos momentos era un criminal consultor asfixiado entre sus piernas, dentro de un edificio rodeado seguramente por todos los delincuentes de su red.

Jim se aferró a los hombros de Sherlock a modo de apoyo mientras este se acomodaba dentro del nuevo rango de movimiento. Una vez acoplados, el detective sujetó el cinturón con más fuerza y haló solo un poco, haciendo que se cerrara sobre el blanco cuello de Jim.

—¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Apretado.

—¿Qué tan apretado?

—Hasta el límite.

Sherlock asintió y de inmediato comenzó a empujarse de nuevo dentro del criminal, cuidando de no moverse demasiado rápido. La mano sujeta al accesorio alejándose poco a poco, apretando el cuello de Jim, asfixiándole de manera gradual. Jim estaba extasiado, sus ojos fijos en Sherlock, observándole con un brillo de demencia en ellos. A medida que el tempo en las embestidas del detective iba en aumento, también lo hacía la tensión en la correa de cuero. Sherlock tiraba del ella de manera calculada, con precisión casi milimétrica, más que necesaria para el _breathplay_.

Y en ese momento lo pensó.

Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar y permitir “un accidente”. Dejar que toda esa locura acabara de una vez y para siempre. Unos segundos de más de opresión, un poco de fuerza en su agarre y la suficiente astucia para hacerlo parecer no premeditado.

Sí, quizás Morán le vaciara la ráfaga completa de su rifle antes de poder dar un par de pasos, pero ¿valía realmente la pena seguir así? Seguir atado a encuentros furtivos en los cuales Moriarty se burlaba en su cara de toda la situación. Denigrándose, al tener que fingir deseo sexual por alguien a quien despreciaba completamente. Sintiéndose un traidor, más que traidor.

Quizás acabar con esto era lo mejor, sin importar qué pudieran hacerle a él en el proceso.

 

_—¿Y qué pasa si me niego?_

_—Trueno los dedos y tu perrito faldero hace boom_

Un recuerdo rozó el borde de su consciencia, barriendo todos sus planes, recordándole que no sería solo su vida la que pondría en peligro.

Sherlock se obligó a reaccionar, a ubicarse en el tiempo presente y a culminar de una maldita vez con el encuentro. Tiró del cinturón unos milímetros más, empujando a Jim al límite. Los jadeos y quejidos estridentes del criminal ahora acallados y guturales, atrapados en su garganta. Sherlock comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de él tensarse de manera conocida. Jim estaba a punto de correrse y Sherlock se aseguraría de que fuera rápido.

El detective envolvió su mano en el cinturón y tiró de él con bastante fuerza, arremetiendo contra el otro hombre de forma errática, profunda y totalmente descuidada. La respiración de Jim reducida casi a cero, sus manos crispándose sobre los hombros de Sherlock, su boca abierta en un grito ahogado y sus ojos rodando hacia atrás como si pretendiera mirar hacia dentro de su cráneo. Un par de segundos más fueron suficientes para hacer que Jim sucumbiera al juego, derramándose aparatosamente sobre su propio estómago y sobre la ropa del moreno.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, su mano soltando la correa para apoyarse en la cadera del otro. Los espasmos post orgásmicos de Jim apresaban su miembro, empujándole a correrse también. A pesar de ello, Sherlock solo fue capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando una de sus tantas “imágenes auxiliares”danzó por su mente, enviando latigazos directo a su espina, permitiéndole llenar el interior del criminal con su semilla.

El detective se empujó un par de veces más, vaciándose por completo. Abrió los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento, y los grandes ojos café de Jim le devolvieron la mirada. El criminal estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

—Eso fue… excepcional. ¿No crees? —preguntó Moriarty, con la voz un poco apagada debido a la presión previa en su garganta. Sherlock asistió, todavía recuperando el aliento y sin salir aún del interior de Jim—. Oh, pero eso no es todo. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

La expresión en el rostro de Moriarty cambió de satisfecha a desquiciada en un instante, sus ojos volviéndose pozos oscuros, sus labios curvados en una mueca maléfica. Jim levantó su mano izquierda justo en frente de Sherlock y tronó los dedos. De inmediato, la iluminación del lugar cambió, volviéndose más clara, más blanca, incluso brillante. La vista periférica del detective indicó que algo había pasado a su izquierda, algo se movía cerca del espejo, pero sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la nueva iluminación y esto le hacían imposible deducir _qué_ era. Imposible hasta que Jim volvió a hablar.

—Sherly, querido, no seas maleducado. Gira el rostro y saluda a nuestro invitado.

Los pulmones del detective oprimieron su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de horror. No podía ser. Ese desgraciado no sería capaz de algo así. _Sí lo sería_ , indicó una voz dentro de su mente. Giró el rostro hacia el espejo, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar había un amplio cristal que dejaba ver una habitación cuadrada y pequeña, con una puerta a la izquierda y una única luz en el techo. En el centro una silla y en la silla, alguien atado: John.


	2. Verdades

Sherlock se alejó de inmediato del cuerpo de Jim, aun sabiendo que eso era completamente inútil dadas las circunstancias.

John estaba sentado y atado en una posición desde la cual seguramente era capaz de ver toda la habitación circular. Los altavoces en las esquinas de la sala cuadrada y la expresión en el rostro del doctor confirmaban lo obvio.

Sherlock se acomodó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, guardó su ahora fláccido miembro dentro de sus pantalones e intentó dar un paso hacia el vidrio, sin saber cómo actuar. Medio segundo después decidió no moverse de su sitio.

Jim aún yacía en la cama, con una sonrisa amplia y observando alternativamente a John y a Sherlock.

—Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —dijo en tono cantarino, girándose en la cama hasta quedar frente al vidrio, su cabeza apoyada en una mano—. Doctor Watson, no sabía que le gustara espiar los polvos casuales de su compañero de piso. Jamás pensé que le interesara el _voyeurismo_ , pero caras vemos…

John volteó a verle, con los puños apretados y la indignación dibujada en sus facciones.

—Maldito infeliz, déjame salir de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Moriarty compuso una sonrisa y con su mano libre volvió a tronar los dedos. Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta a la derecha de John se abrió y un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros ingresó por ella, seguramente uno de los hombres del criminal. Comenzó a desatar las cuerdas en los tobillos de John, mientras la mirada de este no se apartaba ni por un segundo de la de Jim. Sherlock siendo completamente pasado por alto.

—Te dejaré ir, Watson. Creo que ya has visto suficiente —declaró Jim, paseando un par de dedos de manera descuidada sobre su estómago completamente manchado por su propio semen—. Espero que no intentes nada estúpido, como golpear a quién tan amablemente te está desatando para llevarte a casa. Si lo haces, tendré que considerar dejarte un poco más.

John no se movió ni un ápice, su mirada ahora vacía, observando hacia algún punto distante de la habitación. _Claramente está intentando no mirar lo que tiene justo al frente_ , pensó Sherlock, apenas reaccionando, sus neuronas de nuevo haciendo contacto entre ellas. Miró a Moriarty con todo el desprecio que no había podido expresar en los pasados meses, las ganas de arremeter contra él viéndose incrementadas a cada segundo. Jim volteó a mirarle y le dedicó otra sonrisa, una burlona, como aquella que le diera la primera vez que se reunieron para discutir los términos de su _convenio_.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, sexy —siseó—. Si rompes tu promesa yo también podría romper la mía.

Sherlock apretó los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos comenzaron a palidecer, pero se mantuvo sereno en apariencia, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo hacia John. Un par de minutos más tarde, Jim habló de nuevo.

—Ya eres libre, Johnny boy. Si sigues a mi asistente, él te llevará a la calle Baker. Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo. —Sherlock observó -gracias a su vista periférica- como John se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación, sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás.

Eso era todo y Sherlock lo sabía. Sabía que John se iría de la calle Baker tan pronto como los hombres de Moriarty le dejasen en la entrada, pues todo lo que había presenciado indicaba que Jim y él eran amantes. _Amantes_ , pensó con amargura.

Jim le miraba de nuevo, boca arriba sobre la cama y apoyado en sus codos. Una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, una que Sherlock quería borrar a golpes. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues el criminal no había fallado en recordarle su trato. Técnicamente, este aún era uno de sus encuentros. Técnicamente, Sherlock debía comportarse adecuadamente si no quería que Jim incumpliera su palabra, aunque a juzgar por sus acciones anteriores las promesas del criminal consultor eran mentiras del tamaño del Támesis.

—Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Mírate nada más, estás hecho un desastre. Toda tu ropa anuncia a gritos que te acabas de pegar un buen revolcón. Y tu cabello todo húmedo y revuelto. No me sorprende que tu mascota se haya ido enfadada. —El tono de Moriarty era de burla, sin duda alguna.

Se estaba burlando de Sherlock por haber confiado en él. Se estaba burlando de su ingenuidad y del hecho de que aún luego de todo lo que había pasado, el detective no se atreviera a partirle la cara. Quizás era eso lo que Moriarty realmente estaba buscando: Una excusa. Una excusa para faltar a su palabra. Una excusa para acabar con la vida de Sherlock de todas las maneras posibles. Era eso o que disfrutaba haciéndole daño. Tal vez ambas.

Sherlock permaneció impasible, sus ojos como única vía de escape de sus crecientes emociones de cólera y violencia en contra de Jim. Moriarty habló de nuevo.

—Ya puedes hablar, por cierto —dijo de manera casual—. Se acabó la sesión, así que eres libre de expresarte. Solo no me vayas a golpear, porque estoy débil aún y podría accidentalmente tronar los dedos y hacer que alguien vacíe todo un cartucho de balas en esa curiosa cabecita tuya, lo que sería un desperdicio si quieres mi opinión.

Sherlock soltó de manera casi imperceptible el aire que ni siquiera había notado que estaba conteniendo. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora se mofaban de su estupidez, de su derrota.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, al ser la única cosa en la que realmente podía pensar.

—¿Y por qué no? —Fue la escueta respuesta de Jim.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

—Y lo teníamos, sí. Yo acordé no hacerle daño físico a tu _noviecito_ si tú le hacías mantenimiento esporádico a mis necesidades carnales. Nunca dije nada acerca del daño emocional.

Sherlock abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, apretando los dientes. Ese bastardo había encontrado una laguna en su propio convenio y la había utilizado en contra del detective. Aparentemente no había manera de que Sherlock hubiese podido salir bien parado de todo el maldito asunto. Su perdición estaba sellada desde el mismo momento en el que se convirtió en la fijación de James Moriarty.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque puedo. Porque quise. Porque ya me aburrí de esto que tenemos. Porque ya no soporto que seas tan pasivo, que no hagas nada más allá de lo que te ordené hace meses. No te rebelas, no peleas, sólo… _Ughh_ —resopló Moriarty, exasperado—. Sólo te resignas.

—Pero pensé-

— _Pensé, pensé, pensé_ —imitó Jim—. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué con venir aquí todas las veces que te llamara, sin resistirte, sin objetar, salvarías a _tu_ _John_ de mí? ¿De mi locura? Inicié esto para verte bailar, para verte debatirte entre lo que querías hacer y lo que tendrías que hacer. Y no me malinterpretes, el sexo ha sido fantástico, pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente: a ti, meses después, y aún sin mostrar tus verdaderos colores. Sin mostrar ni un ápice del verdadero Sherlock. Y me cansé.

—Tu plan era que me revelara. Que contraatacara… —aventuró Sherlock, su mente procesando rápidamente toda la información. Había sido realmente ciego por no darse cuenta. Era tan obvio.

—¡Por supuesto! —confirmó Moriarty—. ¿Acaso crees que necesito chantajearte a ti, justo a ti para conseguir acostones casuales? Me subestimas, querido. El sexo no es algo por lo que yo tenga que preocuparme. Pero el poder… Oh, el poder, así sea el poder de dominar a otro, es mucho mejor que una simple vara de carne entrando en algún trasero incauto. Es más, mucho más, y eso era lo que yo quería tener contigo. Un juego de poder. Un juego de esfuerzo. Tensarte hasta romperte y descubrir lo que quedaba al final. Pensé que amenazando al doctor aceleraría el juego, que dejarías la farsa más rápido, que buscarías la manera de zafarte. Pero me equivoqué. Eres un simple Romeo que se sacrificaría por su Julieta así se le fuera la vida en ello. Ordinario. _Patético._

Sherlock no hablaba, sólo pensaba. Analizando. _Deduciendo_. Había sido un imbécil en seguirle el juego a Moriarty por tanto tiempo. De hecho, de no haber estado la seguridad de John de por medio, probablemente habría buscado las maneras de contraatacar. De haber estado en juego solo su pellejo, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero la vida de John era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a cometer tonterías. La vida de John justificaba su sacrificio. Jim tenía razón, Sherlock era _patético._

—Supongo que puedo asumir que nuestro trato se acaba hoy —estableció. Era lo más lógico, pero necesitaba estar seguro—. ¿Puedo irme?

Jim esbozó una sonrisa ladeada e irónica. Sus grandes ojos color café entornados en dirección a Sherlock. Se incorporó en la cama y le siguió mirando.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿no es cierto? Apuesto a que ahora mismo quieres salir corriendo detrás de él. Salir corriendo a explicarle que no estabas conmigo por gusto. Que te chantajee para que metieras a tu caliente amiguito dentro de mí. Para que actuaras como si me desearas, como si quisieras estar conmigo _¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿Acaso eres tan obvio?_ —recitó, repitiendo las exactas palabras que Sherlock le dijera luego de proponerle ser su amante.

—Lo que yo quiera o no es irrelevante en esta conversación, y estoy completamente seguro de que no es tu problema. Ya no más. No cuando acabas de decir que te aburriste y que nuestro convenio puede darse por terminado.

—Lo dije, ¿no es verdad? —comentó el criminal, con una mano en la barbilla—. Recuerdo haber dicho que si me aburría esto acababa de inmediato, y por lo tanto, desde hace varios minutos tienes libre albedrío para hacer lo que te venga en gana. Y aun así, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Sherlock no dijo nada. Su mirada fija en la del psicópata frente a él. Sin embargo, el silencio de Sherlock era algo que Jim sabía interpretar.

—Oh, oh, oh. Ya veo. Estás esperando que te diga si los voy a volar en pedacitos o no —apuntó—. Es ese caso, puedes irte tranquilo a perseguir a tu gatito callejero. No suelo matar cuando acabo de follar. Me parece algo… redundante.

—Debo esperar algo para dentro de un par de horas, ¿entonces? ¿Quizás para mañana después de la cena?

—Oh, cariño, me insultas en verdad —dijo Jim, una mano en su pecho en gesto fingidamente afectado—. Te mataré eventualmente, sí, y probablemente también mate a Johnny, pero hacerlo ahora sería demasiado predecible. No voy a hacerlo cuando se lo esperen, sino no sería divertido. Además —Jim se acercó al borde de la cama, quedando más cerca del detective—, odiaría perderme la reacción del doctor luego del pequeño show privado que le dimos. Apuesto que te ha de estar esperando para contarte qué parte le ha gustado más.

Sherlock sintió una pequeña opresión extenderse por su pecho. La urgencia de irse más presente que nunca. Giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la única entrada, dejando desnudo sobre una cama al hombre más peligroso que hubiera conocido el mundo, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

***

_John. Debo encontrar a John._

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar el detective durante el trayecto a la calle Baker. Debía decirle la verdad, explicarle cómo fue que terminó en esa penosa situación, o al menos debía intentarlo. Estaba completamente consciente de su convincente actuación minutos atrás, él mismo había estado orgulloso de llevar a cabo tal despliegue de emociones falsas. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que deseaba era no haber sido tan meticuloso en su pantomima y así poder apelar a la comprensión de John.

El auto negro de vidrios polarizados en el que se encontraba por fin se había detenido, dando a entender que habían llegado a su destino. Sherlock salió de él inmediatamente, encontrándose justo frente al 221b.

 _Muy tarde para las_ sutilezas, pensó, mientras abría la puerta de entrada al departamento.

Caminó un par de pasos, observándolo todo, tratando de deducir si John ya se habría marchado. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, atento a cada sonido. La sala estaba tal y como la dejó al salir, y la laptop de John reposaba sobre la mesa frente a la ventana. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su pecho. _John no se iría sin su laptop_ , pensó, al tiempo que el ruido de pasos y cosas al ser tiradas llenaba el ambiente, proveniente del piso de arriba.

—John —murmuró Sherlock, apresurándose a subir las escaleras.

Llegó al rellano y se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta abierta. Dio una profunda inhalación y continuó, entrando directamente en la habitación. John estaba de espaldas, sacando cosas del armario y lanzándolas al suelo de manera descuidada, su bolso militar abierto sobre la cama. Sherlock entró completamente y cerró la puerta tras él, pasando el seguro. John se giró al escuchar el ruido, su rostro pasando de la ira a la completa decepción en solo un par de segundos. Luego de eso, bajó la mirada, dándose la vuelta para seguir con su tarea. Sherlock dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, cauteloso, y John comenzó a hablar sin girarse para verle.

—Tan pronto recoja mis pertenencias me marcho —sacó las últimas cosas y las apiló en el suelo junto a las demás.

—John-

—Te enviaré mi mitad de la renta del mes por correo, en unos días. —Se inclinó sobre la pila y tomó todo entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cama y con la mirada aún baja.

—John, espera-

—Si olvido algo, puedes conservarlo o tirarlo a la basura. No regresaré aquí. —Las últimas palabras sonando más como una autoafirmación que como un aviso.

El doctor comenzó a acomodar la ropa dentro del bolso, con la mirada fija en su tarea. Sherlock se acercó más, colocándose a un lado de la cama. John no se movió, pero todo su lenguaje corporal le indicaba al detective que no debía aproximarse demasiado.

—John, déjame explicarte-

—¡No!

John soltó bruscamente la camisa que había estado doblando, subiendo al fin la mirada para encarar al detective. Sus ojos, otrora cálidos, destilaban desprecio. Sus facciones repentinamente duras.

—Pero necesitas saber lo que-

— ¡No! —repitió—. No necesito saber nada, ¿entiendes? No me interesa. Solo quiero largarme de aquí.

—No puedes irte —dijo Sherlock, en un tono mucho más alto de lo acostumbrado—. No puedes irte, John —repitió, en su tono habitual.

John bufó y continuó empacando su ropa, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

—Ya… ¿Y qué me lo va a impedir? Porque hasta ahora no veo ninguna razón para que no me largue.

—Si me dejaras explicarte-

— _Explicarme_ —resopló John, aún sin verle. Sus manos temblando cada vez más, debido a la rabia—. ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Cómo te estabas acostando en mis narices con el maniático de Moriarty?

—John, yo no-

—¿Cómo te burlabas de Lestrade, de todo el Yard?

—Yo nunca-

—¿Cómo te burlabas de mí?

—No es como te lo imagi-

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que me lo imaginé, desgraciado, porque todo lo que vi, lo que fui obligado a ver por ese… _maniático_ , fue real! —John lo encaró de nuevo, solo unos segundos, para después continuar con su tarea de manera casi frenética—. Secuestrado, atado a una maldita silla, observando a Moriarty sentarse en medio de esa habitación, observando como tú, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, llegabas y le dabas encuentro como si fuesen viejos amantes… ¡Amantes, por todos los demonios! Tú y ese chiflado que casi nos vuela en pedazos.

Sherlock se acercó aún más, sin que John pareciera darse cuenta. El doctor temblando ahora de pies a cabeza, farfullando de manera incontrolable.

—Sé que dije que podían ir y ser felices juntos pero esto es realmente ridículo

—John-

—No es como si tu jodida vida sexual me interesara en lo absoluto, pero ¡con un demonio! Tenías que meterte con Moriarty. ¡El malnacido de James Moriarty!

—John…

—Quizás esto sea otro de tus extraños pasatiempos. Debí saberlo. Debí haberlo notado, ¡estaba escrito por todo el lugar! Pero como siempre, _John ve pero no observa_. El pobre de John, el ingenuo de John, ayudando al oh-gran-Sherlock-Holmes a atrapar al mismo asesino al que el detective consultor se folla en sus ratos libres. Me largo de aquí. ¡Me largo!

—¡John! —Exclamó Sherlock, sosteniendo las muñecas del doctor, cuyas manos no dejaban de temblar—. ¿Podrías callarte por un momento? Necesito que me escuches.

—Créeme Sherlock que ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy y por toda una vida. Suéltame —dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches.

—¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que vi hace rato? ¿Acaso quieres darme más detalles?

—Necesitas escuchar mi versión de las cosas. Yo no estaba ahí por decisión propia. Estaba siendo obligado.

—Ya… Y ahora dirás que Moriarty se robó tu virginidad. Discúlpame si no te creo, pero no parecías demasiado _obligado_ mientras estaban cogiendo.

—Era todo una actuación, John. Fui chantajeado. Utilizado. Lo he sido durante meses y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Chantajeado? —Un leve destello de duda surcó el rostro de John, pero de inmediato fue erradicado—. ¿Ahora dirás que el gran Sherlock Holmes se dejó chantajear por varios meses sin poder zafarse? ¿Tú, siendo manipulado a cambio de sexo?

—Moriarty encontró mi única debilidad y la utilizó en mi contra. No tuve más opción que acceder a sus requerimientos.

—Tú no tienes debilidades —espetó John, sin pensar—. No sientes, no te preocupas por nada ni por nadie más que tú mismo. Eres un ególatra al que lo único que le importa es distraerse. Quizás eso fue lo que viste en ese maníaco. Una nueva distracción. Un nuevo misterio que desenmarañar. “Preocuparse es un error” ¿No fueron esas tus exactas palabras? ¿Esperas acaso que crea en ti luego de haberte escuchado decir eso, luego de ver cómo te follabas a ese imbécil? Puedo parecer estúpido, pero no lo soy, Sherlock, y no permitiré que me convenzas de lo contrar-

—¡Lo hice por ti, John! —prorrumpió Sherlock, sujetando las muñecas del doctor con más fuerza, haciéndole verle de frente. John paró su monólogo al instante, sus ojo abiertos en sorpresa.

—Espera… ¿Qué-?

—Moriarty amenazó con matarte si no lo hacía. Torturarte. Volarte en pedazos o cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por su retorcida cabeza.

—¿Esperas que crea que te dejaste chantajear para protegerme?

—Es la verdad.

—Todos los que mienten afirman decir _la verdad_.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Al parecer tendría que usar su última munición para convencer al doctor de su no culpabilidad.

—¿Necesitas una prueba, John? ¡Bien! —Sherlock soltó las manos de John y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó tu teléfono móvil y oprimió una tecla. En seguida, la voz de Moriarty resonó en la habitación.

_“Aquí el de las advertencias soy yo, Holmes ¿o es que todavía no te quedó claro? Puedo matarlo y ni siquiera te enterarías. Puedo hacerle tanto daño que hasta alguien como él suplicaría la muerte. Y puedo hacerlo en un tronar de dedos. Así qué ¿vas a aceptar o seguirás fingiendo que tienes alguna elección?”_

Sherlock oprimió el botón de nuevo, silenciando la voz del criminal. Volvió a hablar.

—¿Es suficiente con eso, o deseas escuchar toda la conversación telefónica?

John abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla. Su mirada fija en la mano de Sherlock, que ahora sostenía su móvil.

—¿Cómo-?

—Mycroft.

—¿Le pediste ayuda a Mycroft? ¿A tu _hermano_ Mycroft?

 _Ayuda_. Si John estaba utilizando esa palabra, solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba comenzando a creer en la inocencia del detective, y Sherlock no pasó este detalle por alto.

—Era necesario.

—Pero tú nunca le pides ayuda a Mycroft… —masculló John, aún procesando, con la mirada perdida—. ¡Ay, por dios! —exclamó, llegando a la única conclusión posible—. Es cierto —dijo por fin—. Moriarty… Moriarty te estaba chantajeando.

—Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Algunos meses.

—¿Meses? ¡Oh, dios! Sherlock… Sherlock yo…

—Lo sé, John.

—No, no lo sabes. No sabes lo mal que me siento ahora. Dudé de ti. ¿Cómo… Cómo pude dudar de ti? Es obvio que no harías algo así por voluntad propia.

—Créeme que no te culpo por juzgarme. Estoy perfectamente consciente de mi convincente actuación en ese lugar. Esa era la idea. Ese era el trato.

—Tenías que fingir ser su amante.

—Exactamente. Imagino que esa fue la manera más retorcida que se le ocurrió para humillarme.

—Para humillarte y meterte en su cama. No te ofendas, Sherlock, pero siempre me pareció que ese tipo estaba un poco _enamorado_ de ti. A su escalofriante manera, claro.

—No me ofendes. Aunque si algo he de objetar, es la utilización de la palabra “enamorado”.

—Sí, bueno. Es solo una manera de hablar.

La tensión se había ido, y con ella las ganas del doctor de marcharse del 221b. Sherlock estaba consciente de eso, haciendo que el monstruo en su pecho -ese que se retorciera de manera dolorosa desde el mismo momento en el que viera a John atado a esa silla- se calmara por fin. John apartó algunas de sus cosas de la cama, sentándose en uno de los costados y palmeando el colchón a su lado, indicándole a Sherlock que también podía sentarse. Así lo hizo, y a continuación ambos pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, Sherlock repasando cada detalle de información para guardarlo en su palacio mental y John simplemente mirando sus manos, sin saber que decir. Al cabo de un rato, John habló:

—¿Te hizo daño?

Sherlock paró su tren de pensamiento para atender a la pregunta de John, y se sorprendió. El doctor estaba sin duda preguntando por su integridad física durante los encuentros con Moriarty, sin embargo, la pregunta era en sí bastante ambigua y Sherlock necesitaba más datos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

John se giró un poco para mirar a Sherlock, claramente cohibido.

—Moriarty. Durante sus… encuentros. ¿Te hizo daño?

Sherlock se giró también, quedando frente a John.

—Si te refieres a daño físico la respuesta es no. Algunas cosas he tenido que borrarlas permanentemente, de ninguna me siento orgulloso, pero no, nada que pusiera en peligro mi integridad física.

John abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua, claramente deseando preguntar más cosas pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—Si quieres preguntarme otra cosa, puedes hacerlo, John.

John carraspeó.

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Un poco, sí. Aunque viniendo de mi, puede que no lo sea tanto.

—Por supuesto que quiero saber más —admitió, frotando las palmas sobre sus jeans de forma nerviosa—. Pero temo que sean cosas demasiado personales y que puedan llegar a ofenderte.

—De ninguna manera podría ofenderme algo que tú quisieras saber con respecto a mí, John. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

John dudó por un momento, luego suspiró sonoramente y habló de nuevo.

—Está bien. Lo que quiero saber es si ese infeliz te obligó alguna vez a… ya sabes.

—Me temo que no lo sé. Podrías ciertamente ser más específico.

—Oh, vamos, Sherlock, no me hagas esto más difícil, que estoy preocupado por ti, ¿está bien?

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, algo cálido y extraño extendiéndose por su pecho. John estaba preocupado por él, y no es como si antes no lo hubiera estado, o como si nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Sin embargo, saber que a John le preocupaba aquello que Jim le hubiera obligado a hacer durante sus encuentros iba más allá de los límites anteriormente establecidos entre ellos. Denotaba algo más. Algo que Sherlock quería explorar a fondo.

—Quieres saber si Moriarty me obligó a tener sexo con él siendo él el dominante ¿es eso? —completó Sherlock. El rostro y las orejas de John adquiriendo un leve tono de rosa.

—Eufemismos aparte, sí. Quiero saber si ese mal nacido te obligó a algo. Si te hizo… La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que quiero saber. Mejor olvida eso, lo lamento —dijo, bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia sus manos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Te preocupas por mi integridad y por lo que Moriarty haya podido obligarme a hacer y eso no es nada malo. Mucho menos voy a ofenderme porque me lo preguntes. Todo lo contrario.

John sonrió un poco, mirándole de nuevo, pero no agregó nada más. Sherlock tomó su silencio como la señal para responder.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, no. Moriarty tiene este extraño gusto por ser dominado durante el coito, quizás por ser él quien está a cargo de la situación en los demás aspectos de su vida. Así que mi trabajo consistía básicamente en servir de dominante durante el acto, sin mayor ceremonia más que la de verme en la obligación de brindarle sexo oral durante los _juegos previos_ , pero sólo en contadas ocasiones.

John había enrojecido un poco más mientras Sherlock describía su _vida sexual_ con Moriarty, pareciendo cada vez más azorado.

—Oh… En ese caso, está bien. Aunque pudiste haberte ahorrado algunos detalles, ¿sabes? Para proteger tu intimidad.

—Créeme que nada de lo que haya pasado entre ese hombre y yo merece ser catalogado como íntimo. No era más que simple actuación.

—Una muy buena —agregó John.

—Sí. Esa era la idea.

Un par de minutos más de silencio, en los que Sherlock se percató de que jamás había estado tanto tiempo en la habitación de John antes. Un pensamiento extraño, luego de todo lo ocurrido ese día, pero aún así, curioso. Se dijo a si mismo que tal vez el asunto había llegado a su fin, y que lo mejor sería ir a cambiarse las ropas manchadas de semen que traía bajo el abrigo. Sin embargo, parecía ser que John aún no había dado el asunto por zanjado, y volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó. Cierto tono de duda en su voz.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso. Lo de la actuación —aclaró John—. Acabas de decir que nada de lo que pasó entre ese lunático y tú puede considerarse íntimo y aun así parecías en verdad desearle. ¡Rayos! hasta a mi me convenciste, Sherlock. No entiendo cómo es que fuiste capaz de… bueno, ya sabes, tener _intimidad_ con él siendo quien es. No es que yo sepa mucho, pero en mi experiencia, jamás he sido capaz de… ya sabes, _hacerlo_ , si no estoy con alguien que realmente me atrae.

Sherlock sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. También sabía que tal vez no fuera del agrado de John.

—Las emociones se pueden fingir. Tú sabes que eso no se me da del todo mal, lo he tenido que hacer en varios de nuestros casos juntos. Las respuestas físicas, sin embargo, son más… complejas. Mi mente encuentra estimulantes muchas cosas que para la gente común no suelen serlo, como los crímenes sin resolver y los criminales dedicados. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que sí coincido con el colectivo: Las respuestas sexuales solo son posibles si la persona en cuestión es de mi agrado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Aún así, lo que vi hoy… —John se estremeció de solo recordarlo.

—Lo que viste es parte de una compleja dupla que desarrollé. Una mezcla entre actuación emocional y material evocado gracias a mi excelente memoria visual y a mis habilidades para separar lo que hago de lo que pienso.

—En pocas palabras, utilizaste recuerdos de tu palacio mental para engañar a tu cuerpo —concluyó John.

—Básicamente, sí —afirmó Sherlock.

—Brillante —exclamó, con ese brillo en los ojos tan característico.

—Nada especial —desestimó el detective.

John tenía algo más que decir. Sherlock lo sabía por la forma en la que frotaba sus manos contra sus jeans y la pequeña arruga en su frente. Luego de unos instantes, el doctor rompió el pesado silencio.

—Lo siento, Sherlock —dijo al fin—. Yo… Por todo lo que tuviste que hacer. Por lo que ese loco te hizo hacer. Por haber dudado de ti. Lo siento.

—John —profirió Sherlock, soltando el aire ligeramente—. No tienes porque-

—Sí, si tengo —replicó el doctor—. No creas que no recuerdo lo que dijiste hace rato, lo de haberlo hecho por mí. Para protegerme. Moriarty amenazó con volarme en pedazos y tú te dejaste chantajear para que no ocurriera. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto.

—No lo hagas —declaró Sherlock—. Yo accedí para protegerte, es cierto, pero fue mi decisión. Así como fue mi decisión haber permitido que esto se extendiera por tantos meses.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quiso saber John—. ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

—Abandonar el convenio era… demasiado arriesgado.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho. Pudimos haber buscado una salida. Tal vez con Mycroft o con Greg.

—Quizás —convino Sherlock—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que Moriarty se hubiera enterado tan pronto las palabras salieran de mi boca. Eso hubiera significado el incumplimiento del trato y, por consiguiente, tu muerte.

—Puedo defenderme solo, ¿sabes?

—No lo dudo. Pero aún así hoy solo hizo falta que yo abandonara el departamento para que te secuestraran y obligaran a ver lo que viste. Arriesgar tu vida es algo fuera de toda discusión.

—Proteger _mi vida_ no justifica que te dejaras chantajear por ese criminal.

—Por el contrario. _Tu vida_ es la única cosa lo suficientemente valiosa como para hacerme considerar hacer un trato de esa índole. Y si fingir un par de orgasmos y decir algunas palabras vacías ayudaban a mantenerte con vida y a salvo, pues lo haría. Si tú estás a salvo, nada más importa.

John abrió la boca para replicar, pero nada salió por ella, el peso de las palabras de Sherlock golpeando sus cuerdas vocales. El detective se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, de manera misteriosa.

Sabía que John estaba pensando lo que él creía que estaba pensando. Supo las consecuencias en el preciso momento en el que las palabras se formaron en su mente, instantes antes de decirlas siquiera. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien para Sherlock. Las cartas estaban echadas, y si bien el detective aún no entendía del todo sus sentimientos con respecto a su compañero de piso, luego de haber pensado que lo perdería estaba más que seguro de que quería averiguarlo. Unos segundos más y John pareció recuperar el don del habla.

—Sherlock, yo… ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?

—Completamente, John. ¿Acaso dudé al hablar?

—No. Solo estaba asegurándome.

Sherlock sonrió de nuevo. Un extraño alivio recorriéndole, empujándole a decir todo lo que tenía que decir. _Aún no_ , pensó. _Tiene que preguntarlo él_.

—¿Alguna otra duda? —inquirió.

—Muchas —respondió John rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera descuidada—. Pero temo preguntar.

—¿Por qué temes preguntar?

—Por que podría obtener respuesta.

—Ahora estás siendo ilógico, John.

—Sí, bueno, no todos los días tu compañero de piso te dice que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte con vida. Creo que tengo permitido ser algo _ilógico_ en estos momentos.

—Te recuerdo, John, que el primer día que nos conocimos le disparaste a un taxista por mí.

—Era un asesino serial, Sherlock. Y tu vida estaba en peligro.

—Moriarty también es un asesino. Y tu vida también corría peligro.

—Ya, entiendo tu punto. Es solo que… —John pareció dudar un momento. Negó con la cabeza y habló de nuevo—. Olvídalo. Mejor dejémoslo así.

—Pensé que tenías más dudas.

—Y las tengo, pero no estoy seguro de querer aclararlas.

—No seas ridículo. No creo que haya algo peor que lo que ya has visto y escuchado.

—Oh, podría sorprenderte todo lo peor que puede llegar a ponerse —ironizó John.

—Tonterías. Si tienes alguna otra pregunta sólo hazla.

Sherlock le miró, y John le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y bien? —insistió. John suspiró resignado, volviendo a mirar sus manos mientras hablaba.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió, soltando el aire pesadamente antes de continuar—. Ese “material visual”, el que te ayudaba a… ya sabes, _responder_ frente a Moriarty, ¿de qué se trataba?

—Imágenes, recuerdos… Mayormente eso.

—Ya —soltó John, con un ligero tinte de decepción en su voz—. ¿Sólo eso?

—No —respondió Sherlock honestamente—, pero no creo que te agrade saber el contenido de ese material.

—Estoy preguntando, ¿no es así? Se supone que quiero saberlo todo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sherlock, buscando los ojos de John hasta que estos por fin se posaron en los suyos. Si iba a declarar aquello, quería asegurarse de captar cada detalle—. Todo el “material visual” tenía un factor común.

—¿Irene Adler? —aventuró John, medio en broma.

—Tú —respondió a su vez el detective.

—Y… ¿Qué? —El rostro del John se crispó en una mueca de sorpresa, sus mejillas adoptando cierto tono de rosa—. No seas idiota, Sherlock. Esto es serio.

—Y mi respuesta también lo es.

—¿Esperas que crea que pensabas en mi para poder follarte a Moriarty?

—Yo no utilizaría esa selección de palabras para describirlo, pero sí, más o menos eso.

—Dios… —masculló—. No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o como un insulto.

—No pretende ser ninguno —dijo Sherlock simplemente.

—Espera… ¿Cómo puedes haber pensado en mí? Si tu y yo… Nosotros… Bueno, admito que a veces las cosas se van de las manos y hay ciertos momentos en los que nos comportamos como una pareja, pero eso es sólo porque vivimos juntos y porque tenemos esta extraña costumbre de completarnos las frases en público… Como sea, nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada… ¡Dios, ni siquiera nos hemos besado! —John paró su monólogo un momento, repasando lo que acababa de decir. Luego continuó—. Gracias al cielo que nadie está aquí para oírme —pensó en voz alta—, o esas _sherlockians_ de las que tanto habla Harry tendrían más material para sus raras historias… ¿Acaso leíste esas historias y las recreaste en tu mente?

Sherlock sonrió ante el desconcierto de John, y es que él mismo había quedado desconcertado al descubrir el efecto que el simple recuerdo de John podía tener en su cuerpo a la hora de fingir frente a Moriarty.

—No, John, no he leído nada. De hecho, las imágenes de ti que me ayudaron en mi representación no podrían resultar más aburridas. Generalmente se trataba solo de escenas al azar, de nosotros dos resolviendo casos, persiguiendo criminales o simplemente conviviendo

—¿Y cómo es que-?

—No lo sé —admitió Sherlock—. La primera vez que pasó, no pude hacer más que sorprenderme y preguntarme por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, francamente desconocida para mí. La verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para pararme a analizarlo, dadas las circunstancias en las que me encontraba. Simplemente parecía funcionar, eso es todo.

John le miró, ahora con gesto curioso.

—¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ provoco reacciones extrañas en ti, en tu cuerpo? ¿Reacciones que no conoces?

—Estoy diciendo que tu recuerdo las provoca.

—¿Y qué hay de mi _yo_ real?

—¿Qué con él?

—¿Provoca reacciones que no conoces?

Sherlock se lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió un poco.

—No —fue su sencilla respuesta.

—Oh… —dejó escapar John—. Eso es… quiero decir, no es como si-

—John, tu _yo_ real, como le dices, provoca reacciones en mí que conozco perfectamente, aún a pesar de no comprenderlas. Las conozco porque son las reacciones que mi cuerpo siempre ha presentado cuando estás tú de por medio, sólo que aún no he podido descifrar qué significan.

Sherlock calló y John le sostuvo la mirada. Esa mirada azul profundo que tantas veces había evocado el detective a la hora de _cumplir_ su parte del trato con Moriarty. Esa mirada en la que repentinamente algo había cambiado.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que mi cuerpo también reacciona contigo de formas que no comprendo? ¿Qué tal si te digo que me siento exactamente igual? —declaró por fin John, su mano alcanzando una de las piernas del detective y posándose en ella.

Sherlock le miró, entre sorprendido e incrédulo, su mente apagándose casi al completo, solo percibiendo el calor de la mano de John sobre su pierna y las palabras recién salidas de su boca. Lo pensó un instante y respondió.

—Diría que es una coincidencia muy oportuna.

Ambos hombres sonrieron, sabiendo que esto sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Pues, que vivan las coincidencias —afirmó el rubio, sonriendo abiertamente.

—John, ¿estás consciente de lo que esto significa?

—Completamente —aseguró—. La pregunta es si tú estás dispuesto a descifrar esto que nos pasa, porque estoy casi seguro de que a partir de aquí ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Lo estoy si tú lo estás —respondió Sherlock simplemente.

—Entonces ambos lo estamos —dijo John, en tono confiado—. Pero tendrá que ser después de que tomes una ducha. Apestas a consultor criminal.

Sherlock soltó una risotada y John sonrió de vuelta. Ambos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y conscientes de que luego de esto su relación cambiaría de manera drástica. O quizás, sólo quizás, la relación entre el detective consultor y su blogger de cabecera no cambiara tan drásticamente después de todo. Quizás en vez de cambiar, simplemente tomara el rumbo que siempre debió haber tomado.


End file.
